degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Jeremiah
Joseph "Joey" Jeremiah is portrayed by Pat Mastroianni. He was born in August 1973 and made his first appearance in the series as a grade 8 student on Degrassi Junior High. From his first appearance up to Degrassi High, he was one of the characters most focused on, and arguably the most popular among the viewers. He was best friends with Archie Simpson and Derek Wheeler. He returns on Degrassi: The Next Generation as a regular character from Season 2 to Season 5. He is the former owner of Jeremiah Motors, which is a used car dealership. He currently resides in Calgary, Alberta, where he relocated to in Season 5 after having lived his entire life up to that point in Toronto, Ontario. Character History Background Joey attended junior high school at Degrassi Junior High School and later moved on to Degrassi High School. He graduated in 1993. He was a member of The Zits (originally known as The Zit Remedy) along with pals Wheels and Archie "Snake" Simpson. He got Tessa Campinelli pregnant, after cheating on his girlfriend Caitlin Ryan, though he was never made aware of the pregnancy, as Tessa got an abortion and never told him about the baby. After high school, he got married to Julia Manning (who had a son, Craig Manning, from a previous marriage). They had only one child together, Angela. Julia unfortunately passed away. Joey would later date Sydney, a real estate agent. The relationship went sour when Joey decided he wanted to be with Caitlin, and Joey ended it. Joey began dating Caitlin and asked her to marry him for the second time. However, the relationship eventually ended again. Joey also let Julia's son, Craig, live with him after his father Albert Manning abused him. After Craig dropped out of high school, Joey moved Angela and himself to Calgary. Parents Mr. Jeremiah and Mrs. Jeremiah, Joey's parents, were played by George King and Gretchen Helbig. His father only appeared in The Cover-Up but he is mentioned in several later episodes while his mother made occasional appearances. Original Degrassi: Seasons 1–5 Started as: Grade 8 As a youth, his trademark attire was a fedora he always wore over his mullet (though in some early episodes, he wore a beret). His personality was that of a humorous, extroverted, immature slacker. Joey had a penchant for trying to either charm or coerce his peers into getting or doing what he wanted. He was a nuisance to some, and there was an innocence and a caring side to his nature, especially when his friends were in a crisis. His best friend from the beginning of the series was Wheels. Both he and Wheels later became best friends with Snake near the end of the first season when the trio formed an amateur rock band called "The Zit Remedy" for the school's talent show. The band was later renamed "The Zits" when they all went to high school. Despite the skepticism of his bandmates/friends combined with the band having only one song ("Everybody Wants Something"), Joey dreamed of making a career of this hobby, including making copies of demo tapes and a music video. By early 1988, Joey was the age of 14, suggesting he was born between Feb 1974 and Feb 1975. His Junior High homeroom teacher Mr. Raditch was hard on Joey, but did care for him. At the conclusion of season 2 of Degrassi Junior High (seasons 1 and 2 representing 1987-88 school year), Joey learned that he had failed grade eight. This news crushed Joey's spirits as it meant that he could not join the rest of his friends in high school. However, Joey regained enough spirit to come to the grad dance with his friends and perform with the Zit Remedy. In repeating the eighth grade, Joey was a classmate of Caitlin Ryan, a smart academic & intellectual student. In working together for a class presentation, the two of them developed a relationship with one another as the series progressed in an on-and-off manner. Joey made an enemy of Dwayne Myers, the school's resident tough guy. The two of them fought one another in the neighborhood's Schuyler Park in Season 2. In high school, Dwayne bullied Joey. Dwayne thwarted Joey's attempt to raise money for a car by walking through the school cafeteria naked on a dare by telling Mr. Raditch of Joey's plan in advance. The two of them would later reconcile when Joey promised to keep secret Dwayne's HIV-positive status. Joey's relationship with Caitlin ended in high school, when she started dating Claude Tanner. After Claude shot himself, the two of them would later get back together once more by the final episode of Degrassi High. In the TV movie School's Out, Joey cheated on Caitlin by dating, and having sex with Tessa. Joey lying to Tessa about having an outing with his parents when he was seeing Caitlin on his birthday ended their relationship. This was also exacerbated by Tessa discovering that Joey impregnated her which resulted in a subsequent abortion, all without Joey ever knowing about it. On the night of Joey's birthday, Caitlin lost her virginity to Joey, believing that he was also a virgin. The two of them became engaged at a cottage retreat attended by their classmates. The engagement lasted until Snake revealed in front of Caitlin that Joey was "fucking Tessa." Degrassi: the Next Generation Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Joey is first shown trying to sell Lucy a car for her move. When she brings up the reunion, he tells her that he doesn't want to go and she reminds him that Julia, would want him to go and be happy. He tries to avoid the subject when he picks up his daughter Angie and runs into the dealership to get Lucy the keys for the car. When he arrives at Degrassi, he sees Caitlin through the window and memories resurface. When asked by Caitlin if he really isn't going to the reunion, he tells her he isn't, but Lucy tells them they'll go out for drinks later that night before he can reject. At the bar when his commercial comes on, his friends laugh at him and Keith tells him that he should hire a real actor next time. When Caitlin tell him that despite everything, he's still the same, he walks away and sits at the bar where Snake follows him. He tells Snake that it was a bad idea and Snake reminds him that cutting out the world won't bring Julia back. Joey claims that he feels bad and being around Caitlin and her fiance, Keith is making things worse and that he doesn't need "saving". In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Joey goes to the reunion and spots Caitlin. He apologizes to her about the past and they agree to move past it. Alison stumbles upon the two and offers to buy him a drink, pulling him away. Later that night, Joey stumbles across Keith flirting with Alison and talking about his true thoughts about the engagement. During Caitlin's speech, Joey calls out Keith for his unfaithfulness and the two get into a fight. Joey and Caitlin sit in the bathroom and discuss her unluckiness with relationships. She asks him how he knew it was right with Julia and he finally opens up about her. Season 2 Season 2 starts when Craig (Julia's son from a previous marriage; Joey's stepson) comes to Degrassi. Craig had been spending time with Joey's daughter Angela (Craig's half sister) against the wishes of Craig's father. Angela saw bruises that Craig had from being beaten by his father and is actually the one who reveals it to Joey. After an emotional moment in front of Julia's grave where Craig reveals he was beaten by his father, Joey welcomes him home. He helps Craig after the death of his birth father, Albert Manning. In Season 4, he helps Craig after he is diagnosed as being bipolar. Season 4 Joey dated Sidney, then Caitlin. Their relationship ended when Kevin Smith told Caitlin not to "settle" and to put her career first. Season 5 Joey made his final appearance in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). At the time, he was dating Diane. Mentions In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), it was said that he moved to Calgary with his daughter. After Craig realised that he had a serious drug problem, Ellie Nash gave him an airline ticket to Calgary and Archie was there to make sure that he got on the plane. Caitlin referenced their first broken engagement in Jessie's Girl when she cautioned Ellie not to put romance before her career, a lesson that she Caitlin had "learnt the hard way." Joey's birth date of August was suggested by the movie School's Out!, as late in the summer but before school resumes, and after Caitlin Ryan fulfills a heavy summer work timetable. As Joey states early in 1989 ("Great Expectations") that he's 14, it places his birth year as in 1974, resulting in him turning 14 in August 1988 before he starts his first Grade 8 year. Mastroianni's Departure In January 2007, on his website just three days after airing of the Degrassi: The Next Generation episode What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Pat Mastroianni announced that he is no longer going to play the part of Joey Jeremiah, which left many of his fans disappointed. Appearances Quotes *"Hi Doris!" (First line) *"Sexy Snake! Snake the sexy roofer, I like it!" (Final Line) *"Alright!" *"No glove, no love." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *"Doesn't he ever go home?" Joey to the Farrell twins, Snake, Bronco, and Lucy, referring to Raditch. *"You bring the money, I'll make you funny." - The Experiment *Joey to Craig: "Who's the man?" Craig: "You are, Joey." Joey: "That's right!" - Weddings, Parties, Anything *"No pay', no playin'. No tip, no trip. No pills, no thrills!." to Kathleen and Melanie - The Experiment *"Hey, Artie Smartie! I hear your mother recalling you!" - The Experiment *"Hey Stephanie, did you know I got an A+ in sex education last year? So if there's anything you want to know, Joey P. Jeremiah – P for Playboy – at your service." - The Great Race *"What is this, I come here to see you and we still have to talk on the phone?" Joey to Wheels - School's Out! *(grabs Snake) "I caught the snake!" Joey referring to the missing snake Amadeus. - Nothing to Fear *"Weekend supplies, gentlemen. All the basic four food groups, we got chips, chips, chips and Kraft dinner." Joey to Craig, Sean, Marco and Spinner - Drive *"Hey Stephanie, Joey F. Jeremiah, that's 'F' for "Footwork" at your service." Joey to Stephanie. - The Big Dance *"Hey Snake. This is a girl. I know you don't know much about them, so that's why I brought her over here. I also know you don't have much experience with them, but-" Joey to Snake, referring to Caitlin. Snake: "That's it! I've had enough!" - School's Out! *"Actually, I'm gonna go outside a few times. I don't want Tessa Campinelli showing up on my doorstep." - Time Stands Still (2) *Snake: "Joey!" Joey: "Snake." Snake: "Joey!" Joey: "Archie..." - Trust Me *Joey: "Have I ever lied to you before?" Snake & Wheels: "Yes." (they laugh) - Taking Off (1) *Joey to Wheels: "I swear on my mother's grave." Snake: "Your mother's not dead." Joey: "It's an expression, okay bozo?" - Can't Live With 'Em (1) *"Anytime you wanna beat me up, that's what I'm here for." Joey to Wheels. - Can't Live with 'Em (2) *Snake: "$3000?" Joey: "Nah." Snake: "$2000?" Joey: "Nah." Snake: "$1000?" Joey: "I've got﻿ about 75 bucks." - Bad Blood (1) *Joey: "You tell anyone where you got these, and you'll be pushing up dandelions." to Kathleen and Melanie referring to the "drugs." - The Experiment *Joey: "To heads that match our bowling balls and to old friends! Cheers!" - Should I Stay or Should I Go? *Stephanie: "Go jump in a lake." Joey: "Which one?" - Revolution! *Joey: "Hey guys, Louella fixed the furnace!" (Everyone in the cafeteria applauds) Joey: "Not bad for a woman." (Everyone boos Joey) Louella: "Goofball." - Season's Greetings *Snake: "You're late." Joey: "Hey, have you ever heard of a concert that started on time?" - Everybody Wants Something *"It'll be a classic case of the four Js, my friend: Joey Jeremiah in his jean jacket!" - The Cover-Up *"Joey F. Jeremiah, that's 'F' for pharmacy at your service." - The Experiment *"When Jeremiah hits the floor, they always ask for more!" - The Big Dance *Joey: (to Craig and Emma) "Stouffville?! What on Earth is in Stouffville?!" - Father Figure (2) *Joey: "I'm a sales representative for previously loved vehicles." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *"I'm not a sleaze! I'm a producer!" - Breaking Up is Hard to Do *"Trust me!" - Repeated line *''(Joey and Angie are visiting Julia's grave. Angie is carrying flowers)'' Joey: "That's a lot of yellow, Angie." Angie: "But that was Mommy’s favourite color. Remember?" Joey: "Yes, I do." Angie: "But do you think she misses us?" Joey: "I know she does. Just as much as we miss her." Angie: "But do you think she likes it up in Heaven? Craig said that..." Joey: "Craig said what? Did you see Craig?" Angie: "No, I didn't. I promise." Joey: "C'mon, sweetie. Tell me the truth." - When Doves Cry (1) *Angie: "Is something wrong with Craig?" Joey: "Not now, honey, okay? This is serious." Angie: "No, I saw today..." Joey: "Yeah, I know. I know you saw him today, okay?" Angie: "No, I saw, all purple. A dinosaur hurts him. He told me." - When Doves Cry (2) *Joey: "Uh Angie, be careful with that bag. It has the eggs in it, okay?" Angie: "I know." (Caitlin pulls up in a taxi outside Joey's house) Angie: "Auntie Caitlin, watch!" (Angie jumps down the steps and drops the bag, breaking the eggs) Joey: "Angela Elizabeth, what did I just say?!" (Angie sits down on the front step, upset that Joey yelled at her. Caitlin walks over to her) Caitlin: "Hey, you alright?" Joey: "See this is what happens when little girls don't go to bed on time!" Caitlin: "Don't cry, Angie. C'mon..." Joey: "Oh, she's fine." Caitlin: "I know. You wanna see something really cool? Watch this!" (Caitlin does a cartwheel) Caitlin: "Woo! Can your fuddy duddy daddy do that, huh?" Angie: "No! He's old and no fun!" Joey: "Oh, really? Watch this!" (Joey does a handstand) Joey: "I am a fun machine!" (Joey falls down and hurts his back. Caitlin and Angie rush to his side) Caitlin: "Joey, are you okay?" Joey: "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" - Rock and Roll High School *''(Caitlin and Angie are running around the house wearing towels as capes and pretending to be superheroes)'' Caitlin: "Watch out, bad guys!" Angie "Ah!" (Angie jumps on Joey's chest) Joey: "Uh, no, no, Angie, please!" Caitlin: "Sweetie!" Joey: "No, no! Off, off!" Caitlin: "Sweetie, he's a good guy." - Rock and Roll High School *Joey: "So did you and Auntie Caitlin have fun shopping today?" Angie: "It was...okay. I’m gonna go out and play." Caitlin: "Sweetie, I need you to wash your hands for dinner." Angie: "Five minutes!" Caitlin: "No, I need you to wash them now!" Angie: "Bye!" Caitlin: "Hold it right there, Missy! Wash those hands now!...You heard me!" Angie: "I hate you!" (Angie runs up the stairs) - Rock and Roll High School *Joey: "Mom, this is Caitlin." Caitlin: "Hi." Mrs. Jeremiah: "Hello! So this is the young lady you can't stop talking about." Caitlin: "Um..." Joey: "Don't you think it's time to start the tour, Caitlin?" Caitlin: "This way." Mrs. Jeremiah: "She's just as pretty as you said she was." Joey: "Mom!" - Making Whoopee Trivia *He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *Joey is one of eleven characters to be held back a year. The others are Rick Munro, Sean, Rick Murray (before his death), Jimmy, Spinner, Fiona, Tori, Drew, Imogen, and Dallas. *Joey is one of eight characters with a mental disability, which is Dysgraphia. The other seven are: **Liberty with Dyscalculia **Spinner with ADHD **Craig and Eli with Bipolar disorder **Anya and Zoë with dyslexia **Connor with Aspergers syndrome *Joey called Craig his son only once, in Voices Carry (2). *Joey and Caitlin have been engaged twice. *Joey was the first character who: **Made a first impression as a bully. The second was Spinner. **Substituted Vitamin Pills for drugs. The second was Tristan. **Felt mortified when purchasing condoms at a drug store. The second was Jimmy. **Joyrode a car without a licence. The other two being Craig and Wesley. He also didn't get caught by the police, but Snake's Father noticed the car wasn't the same as they had left it. **Got a part-time job. **To get fired from a part-time job. **Was nude at school; others were Emma and Eli . **Had a fistfight on Degrassi: The Next Generation. **Was a bully that was being bullied by another bully. **Had a love interest pass away. The others being Liberty, Mia, Eli, Maya, Becky and Imogen. **Got beaten up by an adolescent (DTNG), the second being Vince (by Drew). **Attended a Special Ed. class because of his disability. **Knew that Dwayne had AIDS. **Streaked onscreen, second being Eli. *Joey has rescued both Rick Munro and his stepson Craig from their abusive fathers. *He never knew that he got Tessa Campanelli pregnant, and he never knew about the abortion. *Joey and Bruce the Moose share the same line "No glove, no love." **Joey used this line in Weddings, Parties, Anything. **Bruce used this line in Heart of Glass. *Joey is the second person to move to Alberta; Tracker Cameron, Sean's older brother, is the first, and Kyle Middleton, Jenna's older brother, is the third. *In The Cover Up, it was said that he has four siblings but they were never seen or mentioned again. Also Joey has never mentioned anything about the four siblings. *Joey is the third guy to get a girl pregnant in Degrassi history, the others being Shane and Spike (child kept), Erica and Jason (child aborted), Craig and Manny (child aborted), J.T. and Liberty (child given up for adoption), Lucas and Mia (child kept), K.C. and Jenna (child given up for adoption), and Dallas and Vanessa (child kept). and Eli and Clare (unborn child). *He was the only character to actually appear completely nude on screen. *Joey shares a lot of similarities with future characters Spinner Mason and Drew Torres. *In Season 1 of Degrassi Junior High, he had several hats. *He never wore his trademark fedora in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Joey only appeared in four episodes of Degrassi: The Next Generation without Craig: Mother and Child Reunion (1), Mother and Child Reunion (2), Relax and Our Lips Are Sealed (1). *As a young teenager, he was a fan of Playboy. *He rode a skateboard in junior high. *In Parents' Night and Revolution!, he suggested four names for the band which eventually became the Zit Remedy: Joey and the Joybuzzers, Joey and the Jumpstarts, Joey and the Jellybeans and Joey and the Jetset. Snake disliked them all. *In A Helping Hand..., it was revealed that Joey had never heard of John Lennon. *In Revolution!, it was mentioned that Joey hated sports. *By the time that Joey was 14 years old, he had not been on a date, as revealed in Great Expectations. *While attending Degrassi Junior High, he was a frequent visitor to the office of the principal Mr. Lawrence. *He attended the funeral of Wheels' parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Joey told Craig that Ellie seemed "kinda cute" and believed that there was something going on between them. *In It's Tricky, it was revealed that one of the songs on Craig's album Of Two Minds was entitled "A Dedicated Father". It may have been about Joey. *Joey is one of two characters to blackmail another person. He blackmailed Dwayne for $314. The other person was Jimmy Brooks, who blackmailed his father Jermaine Brooks for stem cell surgery. *In Testing One, Two, Three..., he passed his driving test on the second attempt. He had previously failed it in Sixteen (2). *Due to his dysgraphia, he was a member of the Special Ed class at Degrassi High School. *In The All Nighter, Joey mentioned that he had a crush on Allison Hunter. *In School's Out!, he attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *As a young teenager, he often referred to himself in the third person. *As a teenager, he was a fan of the bands Gourmet Scum and the Savages. *In junior high, he often wore Hawaiian shirts and jean jackets. *Joey used the line, "Joey Jeremiah, Chairman of the Welcoming Committee, at your service" in three episodes: Kiss Me, Steph, Great Expectations and Taking Off (2). *He tended to pick on Snake before they became friends and eventually best friends. *He was embarrassed about buying condoms twice: in Great Expectations and Weddings, Parties, Anything. Relationships *Caitlin Ryan **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Twenty Bucks (DJH 310) ***Break up: Everybody Wants Something (DH 105) ****Reason: It was revealed that Caitlin liked Claude Tanner. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: One Last Dance (DH 213) ***Engaged as of School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ****Reason: Joey cheated on Caitlin with Tessa Campanelli. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Holiday (1) (DTNG 312) ***Engaged as of Goin' Down the Road (1) (DTNG 421) ***Break Up: Goin' Down the Road (2) (DTNG 422) ****Reason: Caitlin made out with Kevin Smith, and while Joey does not find out, they had been fighting a lot about Craig and decided to call off their engagement. *Tessa Campanelli **Start Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Joey had been lying to Tessa; he was actually cheating on Caitlin with her. *Julia Manning-Jeremiah **Start Up: Sometime after School's Out! (TV Movie) **Break Up: Two years before Mother and Child Reunion (1) (DTNG 101) *** Reason: While exact details of when the couple got together are unknown, we do know that Julia dies before Degrassi: The Next Generation premiered and that Joey had a child (Angela) with her. Julia is also the biological mother of Craig. *Sydney **Start Up: Before Father Figure (1) (DTNG 301) **Break Up: Holiday (2) (DTNG 312) ***Reason: Sydney was rude to Caitlin, who still had feelings for Joey. *Diane **Start Up: Weddings, Parties, Anything (DTNG 505) **It is unknown if they are still dating as he moved to Calgary. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Parents Category:Musician Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Engaged